This invention relates to compositions and methods of decorating firm-rinded fruit of the vines of the genus Cucurbita, especially pumpkins, with a non-toxic film of predetermined design by applying to the outer surface of said fruit at least one homogeneous non-toxic film-forming composition containing inter alia a film-forming amount of an acrylic acid/acrylate copolymer salt, a volatile solvent, a viscosity-enhancing agent, and at least one colorant in an amount sufficient to mask the color of said fruit and thereafter allowing the volatile solvent to evaporate to form a non-toxic film of predetermined design. This invention also relates to a method of decorating a firm-rinded fruit of the vines of the genus Cucurbita with a non-toxic, peelable film of predetermined design by coating substantially the entire surface of said fruit rind with a first coating of a homogeneous colorant-free polyvinyl alcohol composition and thereafter applying on top of the first coating at least one homogeneous film-forming polyvinyl alcohol composition containing a colorant or mixture of colorants, a plasticizer and a volatile solvent and then allowing the solvent to evaporate to form a non-toxic peelable film of predetermined design on the surface of said fruit rind. This invention also relates to homogeneous non-toxic film-forming compositions used in the method of decorating said fruits.
Peelable herbal face musks containing polyvinyl alcohol or acrylic/acrylate copolymer are disclosed in chapter 25 entitled "Face Masks" by M. G. deNavarre in Vol. III of "The Chemistry and Manufacture of Cosmetics", 2nd Edition, Continental Press, 1975, pp. 421-444, especially at pp. 433-436. However, there is no disclosure of the methods and compositions of the present invention.
A film-forming composition for application to the skin containing polyvinyl alcohol, water, ethanol, silk fibroin hydrolyzed peptides and/or reclaimed silk fibroin powder is disclosed in Kanebo KK Japanese Kokai No. J57004-909 (Derwent Abstract 12945 E/07). UK Patent No. 2,146,267 (Campbell) discloses transparent or opaque peelable layers, based on a modified polyvinyl alcohol which are applied to window glass as a masking layer prior to painting the window frames. U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,144 discloses a peelable human nail coating system composed of a water latex emulsion of polyvinyl acetate homopolymer or polyvinyl acetate-ethylene copolymer, stabilized with partially acetylated polyvinyl alcohol and optionally containing pigments dyer and coloring agents.
Polyvinyl alcohol compositions containing pigments have been used for application to pumpkins but the skin texture of some pumpkins results in poor adhesion of the polyvinyl alcohol compositions containing pigments.